Solar System
The Solar System (or Sol) is a star system in the Milky Way Galaxy that is home to a variety of life. The planet Earth houses raw materials that are of interest to at least ten or more extraterrestrial beings. In fact, many of Sol's planets and moons had been colonized and were subjected to advanced warfare. Some planets were completely destroyed, or bare scars. =History= One of the biggest wars in the Solar System occured 65 million years ago. Extraterrestrials from the star system Procyon, a humanoid race, came to the Solar System and established colonies on Earth. They cohabited with intelligent and self-aware indigenous reptilians called Saurians. A few centuries later, an advanced reptoid race from , an alternate universe, came to Earth in interest for raw materials. It's quite possible that these reptoids seeded the indeginous dinosaurs, reptiles, and evolving Saurians, at a much earlier time in Earth's creation. The reptoid's interests in Earth caused problems with the Procyons. Within a few lunar cycles, war broke out. The aftermath of the war incurred the on Earth,Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) and quite possibly the scarring on Mars at the . =Celestial objects= Vulcan Vulcan is a hypothectical and mythilogical planet that is in an orbit closer than Mercury. If so this planet would be extremely hot being that it is closer to the Sun. (It is unknown, for now, of where this myth originated but it is clear that this hypo/mythical planet could exist. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) Mercury Mercury is a terrestrial planet that looks like a spherical rock with several craters. Venus Venus is a terrestrial planet that is covered by clouds and is Earth's "sister" planet. Note this planet is extremely hostile to Human life as the temperatures and pressures are to much to the average human. It is said that a race known as "Venusians" (spell check) come from this planet but it is not known if this is true or not. A popular myth is that Earth Females came from this planet but it is possibly not true and their fore possibly just a myth. Earth Earth, about 160 million years ago, gave life to the first intelligence and self aware being, only familiar to some humans as, the Reptilian. They evolved from blooded . It is assumed that their progenitors, are the Reptoids of who may have stimulated the intelligence and evolutionary process of the Iguanadon. The Reptoids of Lokas or Talas are considered to be so sophisticated, that they can cross multiple universe, beyond the comprehension of the human's understanding of "dimensions" (which are primitive concepts that convey planes, when we exist in a spherical universe). 100 million years later, the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas returned to Earth, only to be met by a new advanced extraterrestrial colony from the star system Procyon. Perhaps the Reptoids had a vested interest in the sauria blooded reptilians. Whatever the case, both the advanced extraterrestrials were interested in Earth's exotic raw materials. The relationship between the Procyons and the Reptoids did not go so well. A catastrophic war ensued resulting in the on Earth. Due to the radiation aftermath, the Reptoids of Lokas or Talas left the known universe. It is unclear what happened to the original Procyon colony. However, it cannot be dismissed that the waves the Procyon star system on its banner, seemingly, in its honor. By about 10 million years ago, the Sauria blooded reptilians became so highly advanced, that they were now able to colonize various planets and moons throughout the solar system. They established seven colonies as represented by seven white stars, on a blue background, on their flag. The dragon-circle represents the shape of Earth. The seven "stars" represent the following celestial colonies: the Moon, Mars, Venus, and four moons of Jupiter and Saturn. Their cylindrical craft are known to bare this symbol on them. Though two colonies are no loner in use and are abandoned, they still maintain the other five colonies. 5 million years later, the Earth was revisited by a different group of extraterrestrial. The Transcriptions of Lacerta identify them as the Illojim. They are referred to in Sumerian cuneiform script as the Anunnaki. They manipulated the hominid to create a more homosepian who could be used to help harvest various raw materials. Zachariah Stichen determined that one of the raw materials of interest was gold. However that resource was either a misinterpretation, a false guise, or just one out of a few other materials of interest. After all, the Earth is rich in many minerals and elements, especially conductors of electricity, power, and atomic energy. The Anunnaki were known for enslaving beings such as the IGIGI (Sumerian). According to Sumerian creation records, rebellions and wars broke out, a sort of "clash of the Titans". It is not clear if the IGIGI were the reptilians, but nonetheless, the Anunnaki presented a threat to all reptilian societies on Earth, and is probably why the reptilians had burrowed underneath the surface of the Earth. Opposite Earth Opposite Earth is an alternate reality of Earth that might exist in the . Its position is hypothetically placed on the opposite side of the Sun. (I think they placed it as 60 degrees but I am not sure. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) Its placement cannot be seen because it does not share the same matter particles that Earth has. Hypothetically, every planet could have its opposite existing in this alternate reality. A glimpse into this realm can be viewed in the modern works of . Mars Mars is said to have been inhabited by various extraterrestrial colonies and civilizations. This concept is supported by researchers like and who attest to the Monuments on Mars theory and other anomalies.Linda Moulton Howe on Antarctica (pub. Mar 8, 2017), interview on Mars (35:00) A Tennessee lady reported having received a message from an obscure figure who claimed that Mars and Earth were at war, and that Earth destroyed the surface of Mars (See , what looks like a "large gash" across the face of Mars). In the close of the message, the Martians captured Terran souls and condemned them to be recycled on Earth forever to be "dead forever". Evidence for a critical event can be found in the Sadonia regions of Mars, where the area shows signs of having suffered atomic devastation by the findings of glazed . In the Transcriptions of Lacerta, it is explained that a great war between two highly advanced extraterrestrials had occured 65 million years ago on Earth. The aftermath was the cause of Earth's . It is quite possible that Mars also suffered damage during this advanced war between the Procyons and the Reptoids of . At present, it is unclear if the Transcriptions of Lacerta and the Tennessee report (mentioned above) are directly linked. Some 10 million years ago, Mars was one of seven celestial colonies established by the reptilians. Asteroid Belt Asteroid Belt is a possible failed planet that has since formed a large asteroid belt between Mars and Jupiter. One of its largest asteroids is called "Ceros" (check name for Rift Fleet|I] am not sure at this time). Jupiter Jupiter is a gas giant planet that is the largest planet in this solar system. It has several moons and a small ring system as well as a giant hurricane called "The Great Red Spot". Saturn Saturn is a gas giant planet that has the most spectacular rings in this star system. The planet also has sveral moons one of them is called "Titan". Uranus Uranus is a gas giant planet that is titled on its side. Unlike the other planets Uranus appears to be greenish-blue in color. This planet also has a small ring system as well as several moons. Neptune Neptune is a gas giant planet that Earth scientist speculate has water under its clouds. This planet also has a ring system as well as several moons. Pluto Pluto - Terrestrial planet that was "demoted" by Earth scientists to a "second class" planet. Though many Humans still say that Pluto is still a planet. It has a companion moon called "Cheron" (spell check) that seems to have a gravitational effect on its "partner". Kuiper Belt Kuiper Belt - Outer most asteroid belt in this star system that has many small "planetoids" within it. It is speculated by Earth scientists that a large unseem mass could be affecting the orbits of Neptune as well as the Oort Cloud. Nibiru Nibiru - Mythical planet within the system that is said to be habitable. Although it may, or may not, be possible for life to evlove on this world if it was located beyond the Kuiper Belt. Planet X Planet X - Hypothetical planet within this system that is just said to be the tenth planet. The "X" is the roman numeral for the number "10". Note their may be two sizes to this planet. One sizes states that it is like "Pluto" size or maybe even "Earth" size. Another possible size is about the size of "Neptune" or possibly even "Jupiter". Scientists on Earth have placed this hypothetical planet in question as to the cuase for the shifts in both the Oort Cloud and the "Neptunian" orbit. (Information may not be acurate but it is what I can place down for now. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) Nemesis Nemesis Mythical, and possibly hypothetical, star that orbits the Sun, or the sun orbits this star, or they both orbit each other. Either way this star is said to be a brown dwarf that may cuase gravitational "shifts" in the Oort Cloud to send new comets into the Solar System. (This star may acctually exist since their are no other theorys that have debunked it so far as I know. Rift Fleet 05:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC)) References Category:Star Systems